In Motion
by kirmit
Summary: Written as an example for the peenateers smut contest. A/J, AH, LEMON! Jasper and Alice are supposed to be bitter rivals, what happens when you add attraction and a car ride? JPOV
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was threatened by a spork to publish this. It's not my best work, I really like the story behind this one shot, I was inspired by watching a movie, see if you can tell which one ;) **_

_**Thanks goes to K my PIC for helping me with a song, Sara for talking me into this and Emmy for Betaing this. Love you hard girls. **_

_**This is just an example entry written for the peenateers contest. **_

* * *

_**In Motion.**_

_I watched as my hand drew the outline of a face. _

_Going good, Jazz, keep it up. _

The minute my hands started to sketch out the body I knew I was in trouble. Fuck, why do I keep drawing her? Uptight bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else.

_Jazz, you know she isn't like that._ My mind chastised me. _But she's a dancer_. I rolled my eyes at my internal battle.

I stared at the picture, lithe frame, almond shaped eyes, perfect pout worked into a small smile. Alice. It's been two months since I first saw her at a coffee house near our school. I should've known; she was even dressed like one of them. Silver ballet flats, but those are in style aren't they? Black yoga pants, maybe she just wanted to be comfortable? A pea-coat and a scarf, well it was winter in Chicago after all. I still should've known though.

We laughed and joked over our coffee. I was considering getting this shortie's number; then I had to be stupid and ask which school she went to. Of course she went to mine. Then I did something even dumber and told her I went there as well. Then it went on to what area of study we were in and, well, that's where we were divided.

I'm sure they get along at other schools, but for some reason the kids in the visual arts program hate the kids from the performing arts program, or more specifically, the dancers. I was not immune to the animosity. My best friends, Peter and Edward, had a bunch of the dancers actually destroy their work. That's pretty fucked up if you ask me.

The feud has been going on for a long time though, and I have no idea what actually caused it, but honestly, it didn't really matter. This was high school; you don't try to make waves if you don't want your ass kicked. So I stopped staring at the picture I had drawn, unconsciously biting my nails, I flipped the page to a blank sheet, my eyes narrowing at who we were supposed to be drawing.

Never taking my eyes off the model my hands sketched on the paper.

"Who yah drawing?" Edward whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

"Fuck man; don't sneak up on a guy," I stopped moving my pencil to look at what I was drawing. Fuck, not again! Edward chuckled at my response.

"Who yah drawing? Coz it definitely isn't the chick in the middle of the room". Well, no shit Sherlock. What was your first clue?

"It's nobody," I responded curtly flipping the page in frustration. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me but continued to work on his own paper for the rest of the class. Me, on the other hand, I grew more and more frustrated with each page that I kept drawing her on.

I needed to get my mind off of her, so after class I walked with Peter, Edward and Edward's girlfriend, Bella. to an empty hallway and met my girlfriend, Maria. Edward and Bella started to make out, so I pushed Maria against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. We weren't in love, neither one of us was stupid enough to believe that, but she was good in bed, so I didn't say shit.

"Ew," I heard a snippy voice behind me. I whirled around to see a group of dancers and the owner of the voice, Rosalie Hale. I leaned against the wall and glared at her, waiting for Edward to have his battle of words with the brainless twit.

"If it isn't the wicked witch of the west. Don't you have puppies to drown or something?" Edward spat in her direction. She sneered and then focused her eyes on Maria and I. Oh fuck no! I didn't do anything to this bitch, she better leave me the fuck out.

"Well, Whitlock, I see you still haven't learned what a bar of soap is for," she cackled like a maniac and so did her followers, save for one. I looked over into wide blue eyes and knew. Alice. She stood there and looked at her friends, and then in an instant she seemed to have decided something.

"You are all idiots," her tone was laced with disbelief as she shook her head. Then she turned on a heel and walked off. The girls she had left in her wake all stared after her, as if unsure about what had just transpired.

"Ungrateful whore!" Rosalie spat at her retreating figure. I stared as Alice walked away to my eyes transfixed on the way her hips swayed gently in her dress. She's still a dancer. I reminded myself.

A snap in front of my face brought me back to reality. I looked around to notice that Maria was now scowling at me, Edward and Bella were looking at me as if I told them I was dying, and Peter I think he was just trying to figure out what happened, since he had been on his cell with Charlotte, his girlfriend, the entire time. Rosalie was also gone, having walked through the door at the end of the hall.

"What the fuck was that?" Maria demanded. I gave her a puzzled look. Edward saved my ass.

"Maria, go on to the café we'll meet you in a bit. Take Peter with you," he demanded, and after throwing him a reproachful look she did as she was told. As soon as they were out of earshot Edward whirled to face me, an arm still draped over Bella's shoulder.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward asked in an angered whisper. Bella was looking between us slightly afraid.

"Nothin'," I responded, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah right. You can't bullshit me. That was the chick you were drawing?" I don't understand why he felt the need to ask, he already knew that answer. I merely nodded at him. "You have a thing for Mary Brandon?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No, she said her name was Alice".

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, that was Mary Alice Brandon. Rosalie's second in command, and helper in the destruction of the artwork in the hall freshmen year," I rubbed the back of my neck. I knew what that meant, no Jasper you can't have her.

"Sorry dude," I said and then walked out the door at the end of the hall, walking slowly to my car. I stared at my steering wheel for a long time once inside of the car, trying to decide on what would be the best course of action. Forget her. That was my final decision.

_If only it were that easy…_

I turned my car out of the parking lot and around the front of the school when I noticed her, sitting on the front steps of the school, alone and forlorn. I stopped in front and chewed my lip staring at my steering wheel as she looked up the street, I'm assuming waiting for someone.

_It's getting pretty dark_, I thought looking around. I looked at her again, noticing that she now had her arms wrapped around her as she shivered. _Just offer her a ride Jazz, it won't be that bad._ I rolled my window down before I was consciously aware of what I was doing.

"Hey".

Her head snapped in my direction as she looked at me fearfully for the moment it took her brain to figure out who I was and then she relaxed slightly. "Hey," she replied in her soprano like voice.

"You want a ride home?" I asked, chewing my lip as I watched her reaction. She nodded her head before standing and walking over to the passenger side. I leaned over and opened the door for her. She stepped gracefully into the car and pushed her bag to the floor between her legs, shutting the door.

We didn't really talk as I drove her home. She would occasionally look at me but then turn and stare out the window. She directed me into an alleyway between two large buildings and told me to cut the engine when we got to a parking spot. I did what she asked and then looked at her confused as to why she wanted me to turn my car off.

"Was that your girlfriend?" she asked me timidly, picking at the hem of her skirt a little.

"Yeah… well not really. Um, it's more for just…"

_Fuck, what the hell am I saying?_ I pushed my forehead against the steering wheel, noticing in my peripheral that she was watching me.

"Do you think she's pretty?" she asked me tilting her head to the side. I looked at her, her perfect lips slightly open, her wide blue eyes framed by dark lashes. Sometime during the course of our drive she has let her hair down and it was now flowing down to her shoulders in gentle waves. I turned away and rubbed my face with my hands.

"She's alright".

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked and looked at her hands, I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're more than pretty".

_Whoa, fucker you just said too much!_

She leaned over the consol and placed her hands on my shoulders, her lips met mine gently. Everything melted together with that kiss, everything disappeared, I felt my entire body hum as I snaked an arm out and wrapped it around her waist. Our lips opened and our tongues danced together in perfect harmony.

Things were starting to get hotter, but had to stop when I tried to pull her closer to me. The consol and steering wheel got in the way. That's when I offered the backseat, to which she agreed, looking at me with bedroom eyes. I wanted her more than anyone I have ever wanted. I jumped into the backseat a little too eagerly making her smirk as she gracefully followed me and straddled my lap.

I groped her small tits roughly before pulling her back to me so I could kiss her again. Her hands tugged on my hair gently making me buck my hips up into her a little. She moaned when I grinded myself into her, making me smug with the knowledge that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

I moved my lips to her ear, sucking on the lobe before whispering in her ear, "I **can't get enough of you**". Then I moved my lips down her neck, leaving wet kisses and soft bites everywhere I could reach. She was a mess of moans and pants by that point. I paused briefly to let her control her breathing when I reached the swell of her breasts that was peaking out of the top of her dress. Locking eyes with her, I licked the swell as if I were licking the creamy center off an Oreo and made her moan and grind her hips again.

"I want you," I growled at her. She licked her lower lip a little and then bit it slightly before moving her hands down my chest.

"Take me then," she whispered, looking at me through her lashes.

_Fuckin' A' yes ma'am!_

My hands made their way under her dress and I moved her a little so that her mouth crashed back to mine, our kiss becoming passionate with raw need for each other.

I slipped my fingers between the waistband and her skin, slowly working her panties down as I felt her unbuttoning my jeans. Eventually I got to a point where I couldn't take the panties down anymore. She stood and started to slide them off herself as I moved to my console, pulled a condom out, pushed my own jeans down and slid the condom onto my hard cock. I licked my lips slightly to moisten them and looked up at her, noticing her staring at me.

I pulled her to me again, her legs spread and straddling me, the tip of my cock getting wet from her moisture.

"It's okay baby. Relax," I whispered reassuringly in her ear and she did just that. I kissed her softly as my hands found purchase on her hips and pushed myself slowly into her, my eyes rolling at how tight, wet and hot she was. She broke the kiss and buried her face into my neck, moaning.

"God Alice," my voice came out in a whine as I sheathed myself in her. We stayed like that for a minute, her relaxing enough so I could move, me focusing on not ruining everything and busting a nut. Eventually she wrapped her arms around my neck and slid up, forcing a noise out of me I didn't recognize, and she forced herself down again quickly. I looked at her face, she smirked at me. Now I was determined to get her off. As she rocked her hips on me I kissed the exposed flesh around her neck and breasts, moving my left hand so I could expose more of her breast to me.

Once I got her entire torso exposed I went to work on her stiffened nipples, taking one in my mouth and teasing it with my tongue, making her bounce faster on my cock, my hips now thrusting up to meet her. I was getting close, but there was no way I was going to get off without getting her off first. I looked up at her face through my lashes; she was gripping my shoulders forcefully and looking down at me in concentration. I gently scrapped my teeth along her nipple as I let it go to give attention to the other one, making her throw her head back.

_Fuck that was hot._

I teased her second nipple, scrapping my teeth along the hardened nub and now pushing my cock into her faster.

She moaned into the air. This position wasn't going to get her off, I determined, as I pushed my pants off my legs and flipped her so she was now between me and the leather seat. I kissed her deeply as I thrust fiercely and savagely into her, making her pant and moan into my mouth. I continued thrusting in and out as I sucked and kissed the skin on her neck.

"Jasper," she groaned huskily as her walls tightened around my cock, hearing her moan my name like that was almost enough to make me come, I was so close. I pulled one of her legs onto my shoulder and thrust into her faster and deeper; making her scream my name in ecstasy. Her walls still constricting and milking me as I pumped into her until I came hard, panting her name reverently and collapsing on top of her.

When I steadied my breathing I moved to look at her. She smiled smugly at me and wiggled her leg, which was still propped on my shoulder. "See, there are good things about a dancer".

I laughed and kissed her to shut her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapt

Only Through The Pain

Contagious

* * *

I was sick of restrictions sick of the boundaries about to close the door

Such a lack of conviction no real connection what should I settle for

But you caught my attention you built on the tension and you left me wanting more

Now I don't know what to do with myself do with myself I don't want nobody else

[bridge]

I let you in I let you in and you infected me

**Can't get enough of you**

Can't get enough of you

I breathed you in I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep

Don't think I'm pulling through

Don't think I'm pulling through

Can't get enough of you

Can't get enough of you

[chorus]

You're so contagious Running through my veins

you're so contagious Hangin onto every word

You're so contagious And I can't get away

You're so contagious and now I know for sure there is no cure

I saw your intentions I gave you permission Go ahead and start the war

I was out of addictions by my own admission oh I've been keeping score

but you made an exception you taught me a lesson Who cares where I've been before

You would never leave me all by myself, all by myself you don't want nobody else

[bridge]

[chorus]

I am burning in your fire (there is no cure)

I have only one desire (there is no cure)

(I can not deny her)

Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself (there is no cure)

Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself I don't want nobody else

[bridge]

[chorus]

You keep running, you keep running, you keep running through my veins [x4]

(You're so contagious, there is no cure, you're so contagious)


End file.
